The Last Atonement
by r icarus
Summary: Zero is in denial over Kaname’s love for him, convinced that the pureblood does not really care. Now, the boundaries of their love are tested, where Zero is captured by a sadistic human-can their relationship hold through this? KanameZero OCZero Non-con


**Title: The Last Atonement**

_Chapter 1 Title: Tea Cups of Clemency_

--**X**--

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, the manga would be filled with stick figures or something, I can't draw lol. The fundamentals of blood-bonds are not mine either…they have come from many other authors, but I'm not sure who started it. Is it _Blackened Wing_? Sorry, I'm going to have to borrow your concept -_- I am _soo_ uncreative.

Author: Icarus Redemption

Pairing: KanameZero OCZero (Non-con)

Rating: T

Summary: Rivulets of tears sprang forth from Zero's eyes when he felt the bed shift and sag under an unknown weight. He willed himself to believe that this wasn't reality, just a twisted...warped dream of sorts that really, he should wake up in the arms of the man he loved. Deep down though, he knew those calloused hands roaming where it shouldn't were all too real. '_Kaname, please...help me..._' _KanameZero __OCZero (Non-con) _

Short Summary: Zero is in denial over Kaname's love for him, convinced that the pureblood does not really care. Now, the boundaries of their love are tested, where Zero is captured by a sadistic human-can their relationship hold through this? _KanameZero OCZero(Non-con)_

Story Warnings: If you don't like yaoi, then please, for your own health and safety, go back and never return. If you do not like a very angsty Zero and Kaname, then this is not the story for you either. There will be some violence and snippets of a non-con situation. There will be some swearing. This is also un-betaed.

Chapter Warnings: Uh, a very scared Zerorin, some violence, some swear words…and an overbearing OC…watch out, lol.

* * *

She had silky-smooth hair, tumbling in chestnut tresses, framing her heart-shaped face – a beauty, he'd say. Zero knew that she would have had a mellifluous voice that pooled with compassion, but with the frightening intimacy of death she was faced with, he only heard the hoarse screech emitted from her petal-pink lips. In the end, though, he was too late…such an innocent child lost to the barbaric scum that latched themselves into the heart of society – _vampires_…and he was one too, another piece of filth leaving residue on the Earth. A paroxysm of guilt shook him to the core – he was so pathetic.

"_He's looking at me with eyes layered with a blood-coloured lustre…_

_A vampire's eyes…_

…_are so scary…"_

--**X**--

_The gun was held at point-blank range, the muzzle digging into the forehead of the deranged vampire. A black sneer twisted itself upon the thin lips of the leech, like a wicked curtain unveiling twin fangs, dagger-like, poised – dangerous._

"_Why would vampires harm humans?"_

_A pale finger_

_Muscles expand, contract_

_Squeeze,_

'_Clang'_

…_and roll…_

"_It's because they are sorrowful creatures who can't defy their natural instincts"_

Two silver bullet shells were projected in to the air as the gunshots from the Bloody Rose rang in Zero's ears. The cartridges fell to the floor boards with a dull _clang_. The 'cadaver' before him disintegrated, soon a scattering of ash and dust, settling onto the floor underneath him…but Zero disregarded that. In the distant crook of the room, the corpse of a girl lay, surrounded by copious amounts of blood. Medium length chestnut hair, caked with grime and blood. Zero's eyes became awash with a cavernous crimson at the rich scent…nearly drunk on the sweet waft of blood, but Zero managed to hold himself back, however hard it was. The neck was ravaged beyond belief, mauled would be too of a slight word to use. Her body was deformed beyond recognition, limbs twisted to such an exaggerated position no possible being could do without having the joint fractured. Glassy eyes stared back at him, mocking him. _You left me to die, didn't you? _She looked so much like Yuuki…

Zero knelt beside the teenager, an instantaneous spark of remorse igniting deep inside. Zero was a failure, an utterly shameful failure. This girl, a beautiful _angel_, was dead because of him, nothing more than a mangled carcass, left to die in the depths of the swallowing grey obscurity this abandoned warehouse accommodated, and here he was, holding himself back from attacking the dead girl.

Cruel twists of fate left this girl dead, would this be Yuuki's dreaded demise as well? Torn apart by a brutal monster…would he, in the end, hurt Yuuki? If this was a premonition for her decease, Zero wanted to die right now, because he knew, despite the sickening pang in his torn heart, that he would one day be the splitting image of the Level E. A vicious monster, a being drunk on blood and the ominous need for the tearing of flesh and bone, a monster craving the peeling of skin from severed limbs. Yuuki would just be another victim to his interminable massacre, until Kuran Kaname would end his depressing life.

_Kuran Kaname. _

The bastard of a pureblood, that Kuran was. How dearly he wanted to wrap his hands around that pale, slender throat and just blow that smug smirk off his face. The conceited, stuck up son-of-a-bitch always got his way, and in the end, he would kill Zero. How unnerving, that he, Zero Kiryu, had to rely on that vampire for sustenance to keep him alive, inches from The End…but he still loved him. Zero chuckled nonchalantly, amused. Irony, it was. No one in their right mind would have thought that he would be attracted to the haughty vampire. He once hated him with a fiery fervor, but now…the invigorating scent of his sweet elixir surrendered him to a pool of writhing helplessness, utterly hypnotised by his scarlet blood. Zero was perplexed with his feelings, his needs for Kuran Kaname. Just being near the pureblood sent shivery sparks of wanton need up his spine and straight back down to his toes – all because of the double bond they both were tied up in. He did not know how this affected Kaname Kuran, of course, but he seemed to cope just fine, as if nothing ever happened between them.

So was it just him, the one that needed his body heat, his soothing yet stimulating scent? Zero shook his head in denial, why would Kaname Kuran want him? But then, that night…why would Kaname Kuran do _that_? Together, in the pureblood's room, a seemingly _innocent _blood drinking session turned into something so much more – something more impassioned and intimate. They were wrapped up in sheets of sheer ecstasy, black silk muffling their heated desires; they became a singular entity in those silent hours of darkness. Together, they came to completion, to the sound of their throaty pants and rhythmic moans…but did Kaname do that just for him, because he knew Zero needed it? Kaname didn't want to be together, it was just for him, _because I am selfish. A selfish ex-human…_and so, he had avoided him since, keeping his dire thirst on a firm leash.

Tucking the Bloody Rose back inside his school jacket, Zero knelt beside the girl, contemplating on what to do. He couldn't just leave her there, could he? And let her family suffer the pain and misery of not knowing where this young girl could be? Zero couldn't live with that. He picked her up in a tentative manner, swinging her legs on top of his right arm and nestling her shoulder blades on his left arm. He rose up and turned to walk out the entry of the warehouse.

_Someone…_

Zero whipped around, the girl still clutched protectively against his torso, to be beset by a middle-aged man – a human. His eyes widened. He had not sensed his presence; he was too engrossed with the young teen. A rapid flash of heavy grey_…no…_

Zero was sent sprawling to the ground as a blunt object hit him in the back of his head. A painful grunt eased out of Zero. Heavy shoulders slumped, he attempted to get back up, only to have a forceful boot come from behind, pinning the silver-haired hunter to the floor. Zero glanced up wearily, to see his vision was blurring, but not blurry enough to stop him from seeing the ominous figure domineering above him, a demonic silhouette, until his firm grasp on consciousness loosened, letting him drift into the never-ending malicious void of nightmares and horror.

--**X**--

_Drowsy, weak…_

Zero's heavy eyelids gradually opened, seeing his hazy vision begin to paint itself back to something akin to reality. Where was he? Taking in his surroundings, he took a chance to observe the barren state of the room. He was on a bed, it appeared to be. Hard to tell, as there was hardly any light. Blinking a few times, his eyes could see a door forming on the opposite wall and an armchair to his right. Fortunately, though, he was alone. That man, had he take him here? He needed to get back to Cross Academy – fast.

Groaning, he forced lethargic movements to his tired and heavy limbs, to hear the faint yet prominent rattling of metal. Bewildered, His eyes widened at the manacle attached to his right arm. Head snapping to his left, he could see another clamped on his left arm as well, both connected to the head board. Giving each an experimental tug, Zero groaned. What shit did he get into this time? Hopeless, he was. A vulnerable lamb, offered on a silver platter to a complete stranger. Can't even stand up to a human…not that he was saying that he was in-human himself…he grimaced, of course he wasn't human – he was a creature of the crepuscular hour, a monster inebriated on blood.

The sudden creaking of the door shook Zero out of his disheartening thoughts. A shapely figure emerged, positively rapacious towards his vulnerable victim. He had champagne coloured hair and slits of garnet for eyes, an officious glint glazed over. His chiseled jaw was adorned by prickly stubble and he stood distinctively taller than Zero. The absence of sufficient light made it hard to accurately determine his appearance. Was this the man, the one that had captured him? Flash floods of fear rolled through him. _What is he going to do to me?_

"…hello, _vampire_"

* * *

A/N: So…that's my first chapter. Yes, once again, it is very short, lol. One question, though, should I get a beta reader, is it really necessary…I think I don't have any typos…right? And I've just realised, I seem to like hitting Zero at the back of the head with a blunt object, first _My Tender Hope_, now this, I am man-handling Zero! I think the first chapter dragged on a bit, as well -_- Oh, and I want to know, when you read this chapter, did you read it word for word or did you just scroll down a few paragraphs because the writing got boring? Please be honest, I need to know!


End file.
